


Sit On My Face (and Tell Me That You Love Me)

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Kinktober 2017, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Written for the Kinktober Prompt: Facesitting.Title is from the Monty Python song.





	Sit On My Face (and Tell Me That You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Prompt: Facesitting.
> 
> Title is from the Monty Python song.

“How are you so good at that?” Maggie’s voice was quiet and content.

“I had the best teacher,” Alex grinned as she moved up the bed to cuddle with her girlfriend. They were still fresh and new enough that it was a giddy thrill to think of Maggie as her girlfriend.

“Well you definitely get an A. For amazingly good,” Maggie kissed Alex's forehead and the tip of her nose, getting a giggle from Alex, then kissed her lips. Alex tasted of sex and Maggie couldn't help turning the kiss into a few minutes of soft kissing and light touching.

Maggie was gently teasing one of Alex's nipples when she pulled back from the kissing and said “Your turn.” She kissed just below Alex ear. “Will you sit on my face?”

“I... That's another one of those things I’ve never done before,” Alex said quietly, she was often shy about admitting her lack of sexual experience, like it was something to be ashamed of. Like she was missing something that came naturally to the rest of the world.

Maggie didn’t see it that way at all. Maggie was excited and happy and felt fortunate to be the one to introduce Alex to her sexual side. “There's nothing to it,” Maggie rolled onto her back and got comfortable.

Alex bit her bottom lip (Maggie grinned at the cuteness of it) and she thought about how good it felt having Maggie's mouth on her. “You know we'll need to find something you've never tried before,” Alex said and kissed Maggie's lips again.

“We'll make a list of all the things we want to try,” Maggie nodded, “But right now I really really need you.”

Alex loved the way Maggie made her feel so desired with looks and touches and words. “Well if you really really need me, I suppose I can help with that.”

They shared another kiss and Alex let Maggie guide her up. She put a hand on the headboard for balance and they settled with Alex on her knees over Maggie. Alex looked down, Maggie grinned up at her from between her spread thighs, her eyes dark with lust.

Maggie stroked up and down the backs of Alex's thighs with her fingertips, light touches, drawing out the moments. Her eyes focused between Alex's legs. She was beautiful and her sex glistened with inviting arousal.

The feeling of being wanted grew stronger, Alex felt tingling heat pool low in her belly. She'd previously been shy about her body, having sex only with the lights off. The way Maggie looked at her pussy put any insecurities she'd had firmly in the past.

Planting soft kisses Maggie's lips made their way up the inside of Alex's thigh. “You smell so good.”

“Maggie, don't tease,” Alex said. Their eyes met again. For a few heartbeats they were still. A calm before the storm. Embers flaring. Then suddenly the fire came to life, the storm hit.

Maggie's hands together grabbed Alex's ass and at the same time she put her mouth to Alex's cunt.

Alex's grip on the headboard tightened. Her knuckles whitening. Her breaths quickened.

Maggie kissed, open-mouthed and eager, and used her tongue to lap at Alex’s entrance. She luxuriated in the taste and scent she had come to be utterly infatuated with. Alex rocked her hips, whimpering. The sounds turned into outright moans when Maggie adjusted her angle of attack and swept her tongue up. She used the tip of her tongue to flick Alex's clit in and up-and-down motion that she had learned drove her wild. Sure enough Alex moaned louder and the jerk of her hips got more urgent.

Alex peaked, quivering and panting.

Maggie slowed down, using her tongue to gather as much of the slick from Alex's sex as she could.

Using both hands on the headboard to keep her upright Alex lost herself in bliss. When she opened her eyes she saw Maggie looking up at her with a buoyant expression.

“I love you,” said Alex.

“I love you.”

Alex started to move off but Maggie squeezed her butt with both hands and shook her head. “Not yet,” she kissed the space between Alex's thigh and her sex. “I'm not done with you.”

Alex's reply was a happy sigh as Maggie resumed licking her.


End file.
